Inconceivable
by Pabuthefireferret
Summary: When Danny get hit by his parents new invention, The Fenton Energizer, this invention was made to give ghost's energy, lots of it, the catch, it gets them so energized that they were themselves completely out. At the same time Danny is trying to keep his secret identity at bay from the GIW and his parents. How is Danny going to deal with this one? (Slight Humor) Rated for Language!
1. Chapter 1

Inconceivable

By: Pabuthefireferret

Written: August 16, 2013

Characters: Danny - Sam - Guys In White - Jack F. - Maddie F.

Genres: Drama - Romantic - (Slight Humor)

Rating: T

Summary: When Danny get injectet by accident by his parents with their new invention The Fenton Ghost-Energisier, this invention was made to give ghost's energy, lots of it, the catch, it gets them so engergised that they were themselfs completly the same time Danny is trying to keep his secret identitey at bay from the GIW and his parents. How is Danny going to deal with this one?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom.

**AN: So, since summer is finally coming to an end (:() I thought that this would be the perfect time to post a new story! So here's the first of 'INCONCEIVABLE'. **

Chapter One:

On The Walk Home

Pages: 3

Words: 1,720

For a Friday, the whole day had been pretty quiet. There wasn't as many ghost attacks then there usually were during the day. Surprisingly the only thing I had to deal with was the Box Ghost at lunch, and now, I was dealing with Sulker. All in all though it was a pretty good day.

Sam, Tucker, and me had been walking home to my place to hang out, for once, which we hadn't down in a while, with me constantly getting detentions and staying after school, and ghost fighting. So, I thought for one afternoon I would get a chance to hang out with my best friends. Stupid Sulker.

I throw my fist right, colliding it in his left cheek, causing him to flying that direction from the impacket. "Uh..." He groaned once he hit the red and brown brick wall then sliding down to the ground. I decided that since he looked pretty out of it, I unclipped the Fenton Thermos from my belt and pointed it at the ghost. Soon, Sulker was gone and all that was left as a pile of bricks that fell out of place, and all the other damage him and me caused during the fight that took place.

I landed gently on the ground seeing my two best friends waiting for me there. Usually, they would jump on the idea for the two of them to join in in the fight, but it was only Sulker, and why had them be in a fight they didn't need to help in and have a chance at getting hurt when I turn my back? They were fine to sit this one out.

I reverted back to my normal human form and smiled back at the one they were giving me. "That was so great, dude!" Tucker grinned up at me, did I mention that I was taller than him now. "You are really starting to kick some butt lately!" He exclaimed, having his hands about and over his head.

"Tucker right, for once," Sam had a smile of her own on her face as she pushed her way in front of Tucker, to talk to me. "You have been at the top of your game lately. Actually, these past couple of months have been super for you." I actually, couldn't agree more, I _have _been releasing that I've gotten better than I had been beforehand. And, I couldn't really say I thought that was a bad thing.

"I know!" I was grinning so hard I thought my face would stick like that, not that thats really a bad thing, I had something to be happy for, for _once. _I rocked back and forth on the fronts of my toes, showing my excitement for the situation even more. "And I think this great! I've been doing this for almost 3 years, I should be improving a little bit." I was sure my 3 year 'anniversary' was this Saturday, I just so happened to be turning 16 last Saturday too. I was happy for my 3 years to be up, I mean, more years to be experience, control, and new powers. But something I was also dreading was that I just hope all the power and control goes to my head; like, what if I become to reliable on my powers and something happened that I can't use them, what would I do then. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to think about that situation, but doesn't mean that something like that wouldn't still be stuck in my head.

"Thats right, Danny." Sam smiled, kindly, and put her soft, pale hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to look at her. I hadn't realised that I hadn't when I was thinking about the anniversary, that I starting looking down on the ground. "You have been getting better."

"Hey," Tucker spoke up from behind Sam, moving to the side of her so he could see the two of us. "It's getting late, I've got to be home soon." He had been looking at his watch; he put his arm down and put his hand on me shoulder. Again, I hadn't realised at the same time Tucker starting talking that Sam moved her hand off of the shoulder her hand had been perched on. Tucker turned me around and started walking along side of me, in the direction of our houses.

"Do you want me to fly you?" At times I would do this. I would pick them both up and fly over to their houses, just so I made sure they got home on time and safely. But the way Tucker was walking and directing me, he didn't seem like he wanted to.

"Na," he said, shaking his head as we continued to walk. I looked out at the corner of my eyes to see that Sam had caught up to us. "I fine, I mean. It's fine if I'm a couple minutes late on a school night, plus, I kinda feel like walking anyways." That was fine with me. I used flying and getting my friends home on time a plus in for the parents. Especially when it's Sam's parents in the mix, with that restraint order right above my head all the time I can't afford to mess up or give them (Mrs. Manson) a reason to not like me more than they already do.

"Okay." There was a long moments of silence, nothing much for us to talk about anything that we would have talked about we already did, 'cause we talk so much in one day, it was great, though. It wasn't an awkward silence like the ones I hate, it was just a comfortable one, one that was only filled with our feet dragging against the pavement and Tuckers breaths breathing out. He really needed to cut down on all that junk food, Sam was right, it was putting a toll on him. Like, I _know _he wasn't overweight, he does so much ghost fighting with me that he doesn't get a chance to be a couch potato, but he still ate it a lot.

I hadn't even realised that we had arrived to Tuck's place before he said, "Well, I'll see you guys later." I looked up for a brief second to see him jogging up the steps of his house, and through the door. Making sure he was safely inside, I began to walk along with Sam making to journey to her house. Something I started doing last year was to actually make sure my friends were inside the house before leaving, and also staying out there a couple of seconds, waiting to see if anything out of the usual would happen. Usually it didn't, so we would just continue our walk.

Before I knew it, we were passing by my house; the Fenton Works sign lit up as so was the OP Center on the roof. "Here," Sam said spotting as we got to the bottom of the steps on the sidewalk. "I'll walk the rest of the way," She looked over her shoulder, down the path to her house, with a slight smile. "It's only, like, three blocks away." I knew how far it is from my house to hers, heck, I even knew how far it is from my house to Tuckers and from his to Sam's. Flighting ghost, and flying, and walking to their houses so many times I learned to memorise the distance.

"Sam, I always walk you home," And I did. I would even make a point to completely ignore my house, like I forgot it was even there, just so I could walk her home. "Plus, I need the extra work out." No I didn't. I did enough ghost fighting for a lifetime to keep me in shape. Thankfully, she didn't say anything, just nod with her smile still on her lips as we continued our walk the rest of the way to her house. In silence once again.

We got there a couple minutes later. Arriving on the front steps of the mansion that the Manson family owned (still jealous-). I still know that Sam's parents dislike (hate) me, but, lately I didn't care. Sam was one of my bestest friends in the world and I wasn't going to let her restraining order crazy parents get in the way of me hanging out with her.

"Well, this is my stop." Sam said quickly, probably so that she could get inside before her parents saw us together. "I'll see you later?" She asked as gripped the straps of her purple spider backpack, fiddling it with her purple and black painted fingernails.

"Okay," I pulled her into a hug. A, slightly longer than friend one- hug, then I kissed her on the cheek. Yep, that's right, I kissed her (Although it was only on the cheek), and I didn't blush (Much). We were kinda more than friends, yet, we weren't dating, well not officially, anyways. We went out like a dozen times in the past half a year, yet, we never actually talked about our predicament exactly. Which sucked I got to tell you. But I guess I'll get whatever I can take I can with Sam.

"See ya!" I called with a wave, as she made her way up the steps, before disappearing inside her house. I waited a few seconds longer than I did with Tucker, like I usually did, then took off for home.

Just as I made it to the crosswalk across the street from my house, my ghost sense went off.

**End Of Chapter One. **

**So there you have it! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but even then it'll be close to a chapter a week. Maybe on rare occasions it will be different, but that's how it's going to be for now. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Reviews are always welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

Inconceivable

By: Pabuthefireferret

Written: August 16, 2013

Characters: Danny - Sam - Guys In White - Jack F. - Maddie F.

Genres: Drama - Humor - (Slight Romanic)

Rating: T

Summary: When Danny get injectet by accident by his parents with their new invention The Fenton Ghost-Energisier, this invention was made to give ghost's energy, lots of it, the catch, it gets them so engergised that they were themselfs completly the same time Danny is trying to keep his secret identitey at bay from the GIW and his parents. How is Danny going to deal with this one?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom.

**A/N: Although I didn't get as many Reviews as I hoped to have... I still am overtaken by the number of follows and faviorites.**

**Thanks For Following: **

_**Can't Stop Fangirling **_

_**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY**_

_**Mistheart150**_

_**Destiny-FaithAngel**_

_**Rivkahh**_

_**span7**_

**Thanks For Favioring: **

_**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY**_

_**Mistheart150**_

_**DPhantom1031**_

_**Destiny-FaithAngel **_

_**Dancerstar15**_

Chapter Two:

Their New Development.

Pages: 4

Words: 2,017

**(Unedited) **

I sighed heavily, then lifted my arm to look at my watch on my wrist. I still had time, thankfully, until mom and dad would get made at me for me being home late. I nodded silently, then looked before I dashed in the ally. In seconds, I was willing my self into transforming into my other half. The same bright light as always appered on my waist, and there I changed into Phantom.

I flew out of the ally way and up into the sky, trying to find a better view to see if I could see the ghost that caused my ghost sence to go off in the first place. "Where are you, Ghostie?" I muttered under my breath and looked around to try to find him. Imagion my surprise when all's I heard was:

"Fear me! I am the Box Ghost master of-"

"Being annoying as hell..." I muttered as I flouted down a little, just enough so I was behind him as he rummaged through a post office. There was only like 3 people in the little out let of the place, and all of them looked like they were _frightened, _but definetly not in _fear _of the Box Ghost.

"You know," I spoke up, getting the attention of the so called 'ghost' and the mercenecs of the post office he had been tarrising. "It you wanted to work here, maybe you should consider putting up a better resimay." _Whoa. _That wasn't my best pun I had come up with, but, it was too late to take it back now. I lefted my hand up for the Box Ghost to see as I charged up one of my Ecto- Blasts.

"Freeze! Ecto-Galactic _scum_!" I knew that voice. I've herd enough out of it to learn it anywheres. My dad.

"What am I now? Some space _allian?" Really dad? _I turned around and there to my surprise (Sarcasum) was my dad and my mom standing in their 'ready' modes with the weapons tightly gripped in their hands, pointed at me as always. Why was it that every time I fought _something (Most likely a ghost) _they would interupt _somehow (Most likey by shooting me with one of their inventions). _"Listen, I don't want any trouble or anything. I just-" I just wanted to fight this idoit, suck him into the Thermos (Which you just so happened _created _and I somehow have) then leave so I could get home (To _your house) _before you guys know that I'm (Danny _Fenton) _late. _**Yep. Simple as that. **_

I didn't get the chance to tell them that, because then something else distracted me from my parents that don't know I'm their son. I could hear the fanit sound of a gun, kinda like a boozuca firing up, to the side of me. Something that I relised wasn't coming from my parents, who already had there weapons ready.

"Don't move ghost kid!" Great... I had to even close my eyes so the Guys In White wouldn't see me rolling them. Just what I needed. More trouble.

"Listen, _again, _I don't want trouble I just want to capture this ghost-"

"You mean with _our _Fentom Thermos, that you so happen to _have?" _My mom spoke up, tightening her grip on the same Fenton Bazooca she always fought with. "And that's suppose to _win us over? _Yeah, right!" Mom took a step forward.

"No I just-"

"No explainations!" Mom snapped, and I could faintly see her finger curling around the trigger.

"All's I want to do is-" _Capture the _damn _ghost and leave with my head intact. _But no, I couldn't say what I wanted.

"Lets' see how our new exparment will do!" Mom's loud yelling had broke me off of what I wass trying to say. "Fire!" Well, at least she gave me a warning. Suddenly, mom pulled the trigging on her blaster, and all I saw coming towards me, was green gounk. I tried to duck, but there was so much of it that it was hard to avoid it all. Most of it hit me square in the chest, and the power of the blast sent me into the wall above the post office. That hurt. What didn't help was that the pain didn't stop just there. The green goop was like _seeping _into where ever the green goop touched. Which was almost every where.

The pain flet like I was on fire. Burning in every mistackenable place. My shoulders; my stomach; my chest; my upper though; my shins; my neck; even my face burned. It killed. I could even feel my jumpsuit burning away as the goop got in taketed with my skin. Which made the pain ten times harder to bare. It was hard to just keep consucesness, let alone keep myself from revealing my human form to them. That would be bad. But, on the other hand, bad was seeming pretty good right now compared to the pain that stuff mom blasted at me was causing.

I could feel the power in my body lessening, and I ended up flouting down to the ground. I looked to see what my parents and the Guys In White were doing. They hadn't shot me again, had they? I don't think I would notice if they had because of the pain I was already experencing. What was that? That thing that my mom shout me with? That made me experence so much pain, that I was almost in tears from the burning sensation it was giving me.

"What are you waiting for?" I heard fantily what one of the Guys In White said. "Why don't you capture him? Shot him again? Do _something? _Why are you just standing around?" He was demanding at my parents, I relised, how _dare _he!

"Just wait," My dad smiled at me, I'm guessing my responce was exacly to what they were hopping, they were just waiting for the time to attack.

I knew what was going to happen. I _knew _that if I didn't get out of there soon, I would turn into Danny _Fenton _right infront of not only my parents that are expert ghost hunters, but a group of government ghost hunters that wont give me a second glance before they hook me up to some test maichens, then it would be all over the news in a mater of seconds. My family, my friends, people at school, _Sam, _would be in trouble and be in great danger for just knowing me. I couldn't put there lifes at danger just because I was weak.

I'm _not __**weak! **_

Quickly thinking, I turned invisible with the finially strangth that I had, then quickly and quitely, I flew into the same ally across the street I changed into before. I peared over the corner to look at the ghost hunters I left.

"Look what your waiting did!" The other Oppertive that hadn't said a thing since they arrived, finially shouted at my mom, mostly because she was in charge of their team. "He got away!"

"O," The other Oppertive stopped him before he ould further speak, and then I relised what was so fimiluir about those two. Athough with their uniforms, that all looked the same, and the black sunglasses that covered there eyes, they still looked like humans; they had there different looks. They were O and K, the same Oppertives that offered all that money just for the FentonWorks so they could distroy the Ghost Zone, but they were also the same idiots that came up with the genious plan. "Look," K pulled out a device out of his coat pocket, and held it out in front of him. It kinda look just like Tucker's PDA. "It says that hes still around, and that he's this way." K pointed directly at me; great, they know where I am.

I couldn't get caught. I didn't even think that I had the energy to fight back or against them if I needed to. Quickly thinking on top of my feet, I turned human. I hide behind the wall, unable to see them.

"Huh," K sighed, and the foot steps slowed down. "It's gone. He just disappered." The footsteps stopped.

"How could he just _disapper? _Isn't, that, like, _impossable?!" _O, I reliesed, was talking now, and commanding for some answers (apparently) at K.

"I don't _know! _How I'm I supposed to know what a ghost does and doesn't do?!" These guys really were idoits.

"Your a _freakin' _ghost hunter! And a _professional, _too. We're supposed to know what a ghost does and doesn't do!"

"Well, for once I don't!"

O, skofft. "Just wait until Agent Z hears about this!" Oh, he's in trouble now. They countinued to fight and argue back and forth as I was loosing more and more energy. I couldn't help it, I slumpt to the ground, but that hurt too, and my body was still burning severly. I had to get home.

After a minuet of sitting, I crawled to look around the couner of the ally, and to my surprise everyone had their backs to me. Mom and dad were fighting with the Box Ghost, that had surprisingly, not floun away while the GIW and my parents were talking to me- and the GIW were fighting still.

I didn't think I had enough energy to turn ghost and fly across the street. So I got up as fast as I could with the fire still burning everywhere on me, then ran (again as fast as I could) to the back yard of our house.

After what seemed like hours, I got to the tan fench surrounding our back yard. I lefted the latch, then pushed the door open and made my way to the back door. Thankfully, it was open and I pushed it open and took off to my room.

"Danny?" Jazz called out from the open door of her room when I walked by. "Danny! What's wrong?" I guess I must've looked like I was on fire or something, because she came running out of her room and to me were I stopped in the doorway of mine.

"Nothing Jazz," I didn't have the energy to talk to her, I didn't even have the energy to turn and look at her. "If mom and dad ask, I'm home and make sure they don't come up." I turned around to show her what I had ment. I hadn't even looked at me, but I knew if it looked as bad as it felt, then her gasp probably described it. "I'm beat; I'm freezing my door so if you need me... figure it out on your own." I went inside and grabbed the door to shout it.

"But!" Jazz stopped me though. "Shouldn't you go to Sam!?" I was thinking about it, but I was really not up for the flight right now. I was dead tried, and no pun needed.

"Maybe later..." I mumbled, and I could already feel my eyes closing for enphasis. "I just want to sleep." Without her responce I closed the door. Then, I kept my promise, and froze my door knob where I was grasping at it, and along with the door frame, I couldn't risk my parents barging in on me.

With the little power left I had, I walked to my bed.

I was asleep in seconds.

**End. **

**A/N: Ok, well, I'm still not exided about the amount of reviews I got (2). How hard is it to just type a little feed back for me? Just remember: Reviews help me update! The less reviews to slower the update. Just keep that in mind people. **

**Reviews From Last Chapter:**

**WriterChic (Guest): Thanks! I love the pairing two. Me, myself, I hate any other pairing (With a Girl) for Danny. Plus, I just think that there pairing work more than others. I mean, Valerie she hated Phantom, Paulina hated Fenton, Sam likes both. It just so understandable. Here's your update! And I hope you read it! **

**ItTicklesLikeCrazy: Here it is! I know that my first chapter didn't really help at all with the plot line, but I did need to start somewhere. Thanks for reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 3

Inconceivable

By: Pabuthefireferret

Written: September 17, 2013

Characters: Danny - Sam - Guys In White - Jack F. - Maddie F.

Genres: Drama - Humor - (Slight Romantic)

Rating: T

Summary: When Danny get injectet by accident by his parents with their new invention The Fenton Ghost-Energisier, this invention was made to give ghost's energy, lots of it, the catch, it gets them so engergised that they were themselfs completly the same time Danny is trying to keep his secret identitey at bay from the GIW and his parents. How is Danny going to deal with this one?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom.

A/N: Okay, I'm extremely happy with the feedback I got. And I'm really sorry about the late update, I had a lot of things going on that week, but I'll try to work on it I promise!

Followers:

Myra the Dovahkiin

OtakuFujoshi

bushlandghostgirl13

WinterDarkForst

nicktoons5

Asymmetrical Nonsense

ninjadearka

SteamRaven

PhantomHeart22

Favorites:

justheree

nicktoons5

Myra the Dovahkiin

PhantomHeart22

Chapter Three:

Bruises.

I didn't really know what time it was by the time I woke up. But I didn't really move right when I got up. Everything still hurt, it still felt like I was on fire, and it was burning me down to the bones. I glanced at the door, just to make sure my parents hadn't broke through, and thankfully, they hadn't. The 'Forever - Ice' or whatever kind of ice it was; wasn't broken, it was still intact and hadn't melted or anything. I didn't even know if it could melt.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, making a move to go to the bathroom, which was a bad mistake. The simple move made a jolt of hurt and heat go through my body. It made me groan out loud.

I finally got able enough so I could sit up, even just a little, on my bed. I realised two things. The first was that the burns had been just as bad as it had looked. Apparently, the green stuff that my parents (mom) shout at me touched my arm, and where my sleeve ended, I could see what the stuff did to skin. Both of my arms, down to my fingertips, were bright red and covered in blood. I really couldn't tell what the damage had really done because the blood was covering my arms. But not only was my arms covered in the dark red mixed with green blood, so what my entire body.

That was the second thing.

My shirt, and my pants were covered in blood. Seeping all the way through the clothing. I got up quickly, looking on the bed... and yep, I get blood all over my bed. GREAT... It was kinda creepy, I must say. It was like a bloody outline of my body. A bloody outline. It was definitely gross.

I sighed, and turned to my nightstand to see what time it was. 11:19 PM. Great... I wonder how Jazz came up with an idea to keep mom and dad away from me and my bedroom for 5 hours since I was supposed to be home. And not have dinner. I walked forward- I didn't even have a clue where I was going. I was in pain. And I could barely move. Where do I go?

Sam.

Sam is the only one that I would go to when I did get myself hurt. She would pick me up off of the floor when I would drop in, and put me on her bed, telling me to stay, then get out her first aid kit from her bathroom. Then she would sit next to me and patch me up. Wrap her arms around me, rub stuff on me, wipe the blood away from me; just having her close to me, made me feel better.

And right now, I needed to feel better.

000Pabu000

I felt bad to come knocking on Sam's window this late at night, but I needed to see her now. Her curtains were drawn close when I got there, and there wasn't the usual glow through them when her lights were on. I was starting to second guess coming here. But one more guilt of pain shot through me, and I was knocking hard and loud on her window.

After a lot of knocking, Sam's light in her bedroom finally turned on, seconds later, she pulled back her certains and open her window. She wore what she usually wore to bed when I made a late night visit to her house; her black, I don't know, Yoga? Pants, and a tight purple tank-top, this was her sleepwear.

"Danny?" Her voice was groggy, which was understandable, and it just made me feel even more guilty about this. "What are you doing?" She looked at me, and her eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh! Come in," She moved out of the way from the window, and I climbed in through the opening into her room.

When I touched down on the floor of her purple carpet, all my weight came crashing down on me, I hadn't realised how much pain the burn was still doing to me, with me flying and floating I didn't have the chance to see if I could even walk.

I ended up doubled over on the floor then turning back to normal sub-consciously. "Danny!" Sam came running the distance between her and I, and knelt down beside me. "What happened?" She asked me as she put her hands on my back guiding me to lean against the side of her bed.

I relaxed as the weight of my body was lessening, and leaned back against the bed as I said, "Oh you know," I casually said, "The ush. On my way home I had a little run in with the Box Ghost at the Post Office."

"Okay, I know for a fact that the Box Ghost couldn't do this much damage to you," I heard her say as she went to her private bathroom that was connected to her bedroom, probably to retrieve the First Aid kit. "The Box Ghost wishes he could do that much damage to you." She came back with the kit in her hand, and sat to the left of me on the floor.

"Well, he didn't get the chance to," I pushed myself up a little straighter on the bed, because one; my back was starting to strain and two; to give Sam better access at my burns. "My parents decided to show up," Sam gasped at this.

"You're parents did this?" I could hear her hiss through her teeth, as if it hurted her too just to see my bruises. "Wow, and I thought my parents were bad!" She made a pull on the hem of my shirt, my dirt bloody shirt, to try and get to the pain underneath it. I bit back a blush (which, I could still feel it coming on) and a grunt when I had to lift my arms up for her to remove it. I grunted again as she pulled it all the way off. She gasped again.

"Then the Guys In White showed up..." I closed my eyes at let her do what she wished with me, I was just too tired to care. Which was totally upsetting. I couldn't enjoy her touching me, her feeling me, or anything, all because I was dog tired. The back of my head hit her mattress.

"So they did this?" Her voice started to get lower as she continued to work on my bruises. I winced as something touched my skin on my chest, arms, and neck, and the burning it made me feel hot, suddenly I was sweating.

"No," I yawned, sleeping was close, and I could feel it. "My parents did it. Well, my mom anyways. She shot some green... stuff at me, and it burned... I couldn't dodge it fast enough... But I got away before they could see me change transform." I was sooooo sleepy! I didn't even care that Sam was undoing my belt on my pants. Well, I cared, I just didn't have the energy to open my eyes, or even move.

"Could you... ah..." I knew what she was asking me, when though we were best friends and (I don't know?)... acquaintances, I guess, she wasn't going to be the one to cross that line. I didn't even open my eyes as I unbuttoned my pants and shimmied them off. Hey, did you know it's hard to get your pants off when you're sitting down and tired as hell?! "So why didn't you come to me when this happened? It's, like, one in the morning Danny! Didn't you say this happened after you dropped me off?" She started working on my legs and shins like she had been doing with my chest.

"I was so tired, Sam!" I whined as she used the same stuff that burned on my chest that she put on. "Jazz said that I should of to, when she saw me. I just couldn't move, and I almost got caught in an ally by the GIW when I tried to run away. I couldn't even use my ghost powers, I was so weak, and they would probably have tracked me down here. And I couldn't let you get caught for me."

Sam sighed. She was smart; she knew better than to argue with me, well, when I was too tired to talk. "There," She huffed, and I peeked out of my eyes to look at her. "I'm done." She announced getting up off of the floor. "You're going to need new closes. I'm going to go steal some of my dad's old close that would probably be a little big, but better than these." She pointed to the bloody close I had been wearing on the ground, and I nodded, before she left her room quietly.

Well... this was weird... And kinda awkward too.

I closed my eyes again, waiting for Sam to return again, and hopefully with some kind of clothing too. I started to relax again against the bed like I was before. My eyes burned because I was so tired. Although lately there hasn't been as many ghost attacks as there usually were, I still wasn't getting enough sleep. I've been trying so hard to actually get my grades back up and had some kind of relationship with Sam and my friends.

Finally, I heard sames light footsteps coming towards me, and I peeked out of my eyelids to see her opening the door and coming in the room. "Here," She held out a pile of closes to me, waiting for me to take. "These should fit you," I took them into my hands. "There my dad's for college, I just sneaked in there room while they were sleeping and took them out of the back of the closet." She huffed, and sat down on the bed next to my head, and I hadn't realised that I was keeping her from sleeping too, and tomorrow was only Wednesday so that was just great. Uh, I guess I'll be sleeping in Lancers class... again!

I stood up from the floor, painfully, and grabbed the shirt then pulled it over my head. "Do you want some privacy...?" I heard Sam, and turned slightly to look at her once I got the shirt over my head. I snickered.

"It's not like you haven't already seen most of me," I told her picking up the sweatpants she got me. They were just regular gray sweatpants- I could faintly see them through the moon's light coming in her window- with the word 'HARVARD' in big red letters going down the pant leg. "Plus, I'm putting on close, not taking them off." I pulled the baggy sweatpants up, thanking the Lord that Sam got something that doesn't irritate my burns.

"Ugh!" I groaned and plopped myself on to her bed. I yawned again, this time closing my eyes. Just a couple minutes of sleep... then I'll be good...

"Danny?" Never possible is it, Fenton? I opened my eyes to peek at her she was looking down at me from the side of the bed.

"Okay, okay." Restrictively, I got up off of the bed, again cringing as I stood up and made my way to her window. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Thanks for fixing me up, and everything..." I looked back at her and gave her my famous 'look', oh yeah, the Puppy dog look. The one that no matter what she would never say no to. Oh, was I playing her like a violin... "I'll see you at school tomorrow..." I added the lip quiver, the sympathetic tone in my voice, as I took a step turning Phantom.

"Danny, wait," Yes! I knew she couldn't resist! Ha! I looked back at her, I still had to keep my composure, I wasn't out just yet. "I was just going to say that could you scoot over. You're too weak," I added a grunt for good measure. "Here," She layed down on her bed and patted the spot next to her with her hand. "Sleep with me tonight,"

She really didn't need to tell me twice.

I turned human and walked back over to the bed, lying down next to her. She pulled on the covers that had been pushed down her bed when I arrived, and pulled them over the both of us, her arm lingering over my chest lightly.

"Good night," She sighed.

"Night."

There was a couple minutes of silence, of nether of us talking trying to go sleep. "By the way Danny," I heard her say. "Your pitty act doesn't work on me," I could just hear the smile in her voice, and I thought it would be a great time to just act like I was already asleep.

I smiled.

She knew me too well.

DONE! I don't know why this chapter too so long to right. I guess, to me it was just sort of boring to right this one. But, nonetheless, it was an assertional. This one would be able to start rolling into the plot for the story, but this one also showed the current relationship of Danny and Sam, it also sets up just how hurt he really is.

So, anyways, you know what to do!

Reviews:

Mistheart150: Thanks. I'm really sorry that you don't like the whole me responcing to my reviews', but I feel like it is a way for me to give out my apperication on them. I'll try to make them sort and sweet, but you can skip over all the A/N's and Responces if you do not care for them. Thanks for you're feed back, and I hope you keep read and giving me your opinion on how I'm doing. Thanks!

WriterChic (Guest): Oh, totally! It's the only right way!

PhantomHeart22: Thanks!

DarkFoxKit: I hope that's a good thing! Hopefully this story satisfied!

LaRousso Y Corazon: Thanks!

Dancerstar15: You'll just have to wait and see... and thanks!

ItTicklesLikeCrazy: I'm glad to say that I haven't really got any kind of that feedback on my writing so far, and I really am hoping that I don't get any. I try to please everyone when I write. Like, I'll be writing on Word, just to get an idea I had out, then it'll continue, until I love it so much that I just have to post it to see what kinds of feedback I get out of it. I'm sorry that that happened to you though, hopefully your next story you write won't have that problem. And thanks!

Myra the Dovahkiin: Thanks, thanks, and thanks!


End file.
